mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Miller vs. Tim Kennedy 2
Jason Miller was 2-0 against pinatas on his way to the ring. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Miller landed an inside kick. He landed a leg kick and that one hurt Kennedy and sent him to one knee. Kennedy caught a high kick for a single. Four thirty-five. Miller hipped back to the cage. Kennedy was keeping the legs out. Four fifteen, oops. Kennedy kneed the face to a downed opponent. The ref broke it up with four minutes. Kennedy looked upset. They continued and touched gloves. Miller landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Kennedy landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Kennedy landed a counter right hand. He landed another to the chin, not a counter that one. Three minutes. Kennedy landed a counter left hook. Miller landed a wicked leg kick. Miller landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Miller landed a body kick. Kennedy missed a Superman punch. He landed a right hand. They clinched. Miller stuffed a single narrowly. Two fifteen. Kennedy kneed the body. Two minutes remaining. Miller kneed the body. Miller defended another trip with the whizzer. Kennedy landed a right inside. One thirty-five. Kennedy broke with a left elbow. Miller landed a big right hand and a blocked high kick. Kennedy caught a body kick for a single to side control. One fifteen. Kennedy had the back, no really half-guard. One minute as he passed back to side control. Kennedy mounted. Miller gave up the back with both hooks. Miller retained half-guard. Kennedy landed a left elbow. Thirty. Miller gave up the back with both hooks. Kennedy had the choke with fifteen. He lost it and landed a right and a left in under. The first round ended. Hatley lectured Kennedy. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kennedy landed a left hook and a blocked high kick. Miller's right eye was red. Kennedy landed a left hook and a body kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five remaining. Miller stuffed a double. He fell to his back, turtled up. Kennedy turned to take the back. Four fifteen. Kennedy had both hooks. A hard right in under. Four minutes. A right hammerfist and a right hand. Three thirty-five. Miller turned to guard to applause. Three fifteen. Miller worked the body. Three minutes. Miller landed an excellent left elbow. Miller passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Miller landed a left elbow with two fifteen. Miller landed a left elbow. Two minutes. Kennedy stood to the clinch working a single. Miller worked a standing kimura while defending. One thirty-five. Someone was bleeding. It's all over the left foot of Miller. Miller stuffed that single fully. He dragged Kennedy down. There was a cut on Kennedy. Around the eye/bridge of the nose. One fifteen. One minute. Miller's on top in half-guard. It's around the left eye. The ref stood them up and paused it to check the cut as the crowd booed. That's a good cut. Yep, bridge of the nose. It's not deep but it's wide. They continued. Kennedy caught a high kick but let it go. He missed a Superman punch. Miller smiled. They clinched. Thirty-five. That cut was opened up again. Miller had the standing back. Fifteen. Miller kneed the face and had one hook as Kennedy went to one knee. Kennedy regained guard. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Miller landed a body kick. Miller missed a knee to the face. They clinched. Miller got a throw and mounted. Four thirty. Kennedy backed to the fence. He had a half-butterfly. The blood was all over Kennedy's face again. He closed the guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Miller passed to half-guard. Three thirty. Kennedy turned for a leglock. Miller shrugged. Three fifteen. Miller landed a left elbow. Miller is back in half-guard. He landed a pair of left hammerfists and a left elbow. Wooow blood's everywhere. The ref paused the fight again with about three minutes. They continued. Two thirty. Kennedy blocked a body kick. They clinched. Two fifteen as Kennedy stuffed a single to the clinch. They scrmabled, Kennedy landed on top in side control. Two minutes. Kennedy mounted. Miller turned to guard right into a triangle. Kennedy truned for an omoplata. Miller turned out again. One thirty-five. Kennedy closed the guard. More blood everywhere. Miller landed a left hammerfist that seemed to hurt. One fifteen. One minute. Miller landed a big right and a left forearm. Miller landed a trio of right hammerfists. Thirty-five. Miller landed a Sakuraba double hammerfist and passed to side control kneeing the body. He kneed the body again. Fifteen. Miller landed four right hammerfists. Miller kneed the body. Miller did a donkey roll theatrically out of a last-second armbar attempt from Kennedy as the third round ended. Miller had the UD.